User talk:Bobogoobo
Hello, ! Please action=edit&section=new}} leave me a message. I love messages :D. I will reply on as soon as I can. Re:Vandalism Sorry, I tend to forget to report. X| [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 21:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Terrorist flags I am planning to upload several RL terrorist flags (for the Somali War page). Is there anything in Wikia or here that prevents the uploading of RL terrorist organization flags? I remember one time MvP deleted an image when it depicted al-Qaeda. I'm just seeing if it would be acceptable--if not, I understand. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Meh, messed up at File:Flag of Jihad.png--didn't realize that the image existed. Can you revert the image to the green flag. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Wiki article on wiki This thought has just popped out of nowhere. If this wiki documents Cyber Nations, wouldn't this wiki document an article on itself? The same has been done on with its article on itself and Wookieepedia with its article on itself. I'm interested in researching on this wiki's history and progression so I'm wondering what are your thoughts. I'll need others to help me in this quest to find out more about a wiki (which sadly still has 10,000+ pages instead of 50,000+ :P ). Currently, the page is being redirected to the home page but I don't want to change it until I have some thoughts from you and the rest. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take it on. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Conflicting edits Hi I seem to run into what appears to be a troll on cn and my forum, he has edited both my King Dope and Republic of Celtic pages to something i completly disagree with, i can sense a possible edit war out of it, is it possible to lock the pages for sometime? or unless you have an idea on how to improve the article or ways to stop possible edit war from coming about? King dope (talk • ) 08:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I've semi-protected both pages so only registered users can edit them. I've also banned both his account and his IP for 3 days, with a full ban to come if he tries again, though I'm considering full ban on the spot considering he linked shock sites on your page. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 13:46, Wednesday, 3 August 2011 (ET)' ::Thank you for your help, wasn't sure what was the best thing to do so thought it was best to contact an admin. P.S. regarding the Military Test - Republic of Celtic article should i ignore it or provide my side of the event in question? and also i am kinda curious as to what the bot thing is about. King dope (talk • ) 18:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If there's any blatant bias, remove it, if you have anything unbiased of your own you may add it, but keep in mind he does have the right to RP it; just try to keep it neutral. And what bot thing? ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 14:44, Wednesday, 3 August 2011 (ET)' Ok thanks, well the bot thing, it is towards the end of the article under the section Logs of Bot #240683. I am just curious as what it is. King dope (talk • ) 18:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, that. That's just something he made up for RP value, I assume, and has something to do with those two images he has on the page. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 20:44, Wednesday, 3 August 2011 (ET)' :Yea i hope so, he did got my governmental finacial almost right so i was kinda curious like. King dope (talk • ) 06:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wordmark I did...and it's still showing the old one. *facepalm* Guess we'll just have to wait. Sent an email to Wikia about it as well. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 16:55, Saturday, 20 August 2011 (ET)' :Wikia got back to me, apparently it's a known bug. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 18:32, Sunday, 21 August 2011 (ET)' ::Nope, all they said was that they'd add it to the notes and are working on it. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 18:38, Sunday, 21 August 2011 (ET)''' Masthead Try using .masthead-info div ul.twitter, .masthead-info div ul.facebook, .masthead-info div ul.website, .masthead-info div ul.wikis {display:none;} And see if you like the results (compare on my profile, I've got test values in for all but FB right now). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:97, Duodi, 12 Fructidor CCXIX